thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME Event
Another AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME episode of The New Adventures of Fatty's Engines. It was going to be a big week on the island of Sodor. The live motorsport event tour Monster Jam was coming to Sodor. Monster trucks were going to race at Knapford Stadium. The Fat Controller had gathered the engines at the shed for a meeting. He was stood in the center of the turntable with the engines all around him. The engines were excited. The engines whistled with excitement. The Fat Controller had had enough of all the noise. "SHUT UP!!" he shouted. The engines were silent. "Thank you," added the Fat Controller. "Now, as you know, Feld Motor Sports' Monster Jam monster truck tour is coming to Sodor and we need an engine to deliver the 1,500 HP monster trucks including Grave Digger, the robots Galactron and Reptar, the fire-breathing car eating Megasaurus, the quads for Team Sodor and Team London in Quad Wars, and the Cannon Lady and her equipment to Knapford Stadium. That engine will be…." "Me!" shouted Thomas. "Me!" shouted Edward. "Me!" shouted Percy. "…Gordon," finished the Fat Controller. "I decided on him because he pulled the royal train before, so he should be able pull the Monster Jam train too." GORDON?! Everyone was shocked and appalled. How could that womanising jerk Gordon possibly get to pull the show's train? Gordon deserved nothing! He was just a big, blue agonising git who thought he was the island's most important engine just because he could pull the express. Later that Sunday night, Gordon had delivered the attractions of Monster Jam to Knapford Stadium successfully. The attractions were playing as loud as they could, in front of thousands of cheering fans who had traveled all over Europe and North America and screaming Sodor residents. Percy had to deliver some trucks to Tidmouth. "/This is bullcrap!" /thought Percy. That's when the trucks decided to bump him. Then something went wrong. Percy just kept going faster and faster. "Your brakes are jammed!" called his driver. "You won't be able to stop!" "OH NO." said Percy. "NOOOOOO!" Percy roared down the hill. The drunk signalman saw him coming, and switched the track. But the signalman forgot the track he had switched Percy over to lead right into the Knapford Stadium loading area for the railroad! Percy saw the wall in front of him. "HOLY CRA—" Inside the stadium, Blue Thunder driven by Dan Evans and Europe's own Blown Thunder driven by the nun Sister Mary were doing racing on a So-Cal style racing course. "The nun featured on a episode of Top Gear and the airman Dan Evans are battling for the win!" shouted announcer Scott Douglass Suddenly Percy drove straight thru the tunnel the trucks came out of. Like I said in Psycho Engines, I know engines have to follow tracks, but Percy just drove onto the dirt and crashed into the backflip ramp. The crowd gasped. The show stopped. "OH MY!!!!!!!" cried Scott Douglass in surprise. Dan Evans and Sister Mary quickly ended the race and the officials declared Blown Thunder the winner. "Hang on," said Scott. "I think this engine wants to say something." He held the microphone to Percy's mouth. "It wasn't MY fault!" protested Percy. "It was the bloody trucks! It's really hard to keep control over those things!" "We see your point." said a surprised Dan Evans. Scott Douglass then took the microphone back and yelled into it "HE'S SORRY, SODOR! AND NOW FOR THE SEMI-FINALS!" Everyone cheered. FIN. . Category:Episodes